vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Foreteller Ava
Summary Foreteller Ava is the founder and leader of the Vulpes Union. One of the apprentices of the Master of Masters, she received a portion of the Book of Prophecies and established her Union to combat the Darkness. However, she later organized a new group known as the Dandelions under the Master's orders, hoping to gather and send away Keyblade Wielders with strong hearts so that they may escape the ravages of the inevitable Keyblade War and rebuild. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Foreteller Ava Origin: Kingdom Hearts χ Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Foreteller, Head of the Vulpes Union, Apprentice of the Master of Masters, Keyblade Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight via Keyblade Glider, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Ice variety), Healing, Master Keyblade Wielder, Illusion Creation (Can disguise herself as any of the Foretellers with her magic and can even simulate entire rooms, their furniture, and other objects despite the actual surroundings being completely different), Precognition (Can consult the Book of Prophecies to learn the future), Memory Manipulation (Erased the Dandelions' memories of the Keyblade War), Summoning (Can summon her Keyblade if disarmed), Reality Warping via the Book of Prophecies (The Book of Prophecies can create accurate replications of the worlds recorded within it and can completely reshape entire worlds, being used to restore Daybreak Town after the Keyblade War), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (As a fully fledged Keyblade Master, she should not be that far behind the likes of Sora, Can easily defeat a Darkside with a single blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class M via power-scaling Striking Strength: 'At least '''Large Star Class '(Engaged other Keyblade Masters in one-on-one combat) '''Durability: '''At least '''Large Star level Stamina: High (Regularly fights waves of Heartless and can clash with her fellow Keyblade Masters for long periods of time) Range: Extended melee range with her Keyblade. Planetary via magic. Standard Equipment: *'Keyblade:' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning her keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. Intelligence: As a Keyblade Master, Ava is an expert in the use of the Keyblade and Magic. To this end, she is able to dispatch waves of Heartless on her own and dispatch Darksides with a single blow. In addition, her access to the Book of Prophecies allows her to obtain a great deal of information about the future and is a competent leader of thousands of Keyblade wielders as one of the Union Leaders. Unlike her fellow leaders, she recognized the inevitability of the Keyblade War after her numerous attempts to quell the infighting amongst the Unions, creating the Dandelions without the knowledge of the other Union Leaders, showing a great deal of guile and foresight when compared to her peers. Weaknesses: Ava has a limited supply of magic and must take the time to recharge before using it again, Since she only has a portion of the Book of Prophecies, some of the information about the future, may be incomplete or missing, Is more vulnerable without her Keyblade, but this is mitigated by the fact that she can still cast magic and teleport her Keyblade back to her hand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Foxtrot: Ava generates a ring of duplicates of herself around her foe before they all converge on her opponent at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4